Charlotte Donovan Alpha Elite
by KookyGrrl
Summary: The new girl in town is determined to bring the super posh lifestyle of the clique to a whole new level


TC

Prologue

Charlotte Donovan stepped of the private jet. Her ebony hair whipped around with the wind, her skin smoothly tanned. The tall man behind her dragged out three LV embossed suitcases. Her Missoni maxi-dress fluttered gracefully as she stepped out onto the immaculately groomed lawn. She stared up at the looming mansion before her.

The two stained-glass windows at the front made the stunning sunlight reflect brightly off its surface. The door was mahogany, with the same stained glass as the windows.

This is where she would be staying for the next 3 years. And she was not pleased.

Chapter 1

7:30pm

Burberry…Chanel…Hermes…Burberry…Chanel…Hermes…

Charlotte repeated her calming words as she gazed with despair at the room before her. The carpet was an intensely dull shade of taupe, the walls and furniture, although obviously good quality, were plain white. Charlotte brought out her Louis Voitton embossed notepad, and began to write:

Shopping Checklist No.1

Bedroom

Wallpaper- either the cherry red (as in crocodile skin Birkin), or royal purple (as in Chanel 2.55)

Furniture- Walk-in wardrobe in mahogany wood, dresser with Venetian glass mirror, shoe wardrobe in the same mahogany, four-poster bed in mahogany with gold rose embellishments

Curtains- Silver, gold or black, depending on wallpaper

Accessories- a gold-plated MacBook Pro, LV agenda and baggage, limited-edition Prada iPhone

"That should only come to about $50,000 or so. I'll just ask Daddy for the cash" she thought to herself. She knew that her bedroom must make a good first impression on all her fabulous new friends she was sure to have at Octavian Country Day School. OCD started tomorrow at 8:30am, which meant she had LESS than 24 hours to create a stunning outfit for school.

10:02pm that night

Charlotte sighed with satisfaction. She was amazed at how perfectly exquisite she looked.

The girl in the mirror was clad in a cream coloured silk Chanel blouse, a Chloe painter print miniskirt, a Burberry dip-dye trench coat and Chanel knee-high boots

Her hair was softly curled into dozens of jet-black waves, her skin perfectly smooth and her lips a glossy pink pout.

Charlotte was sure that this was the perfect outfit for a first day at school. She knew that her style would set new standards for the elite clique at OCD. An hour later, Charlotte Donovan closed her eyes and looked forward to the new day.

The next morning, 7:45am

Charlotte swept down the stairs in her chosen outfit, her curls bouncing and her feet wobbling ever so gracefully in their 9 inch heels. Charlotte's mother was busy making a super-healthy breakfast for her darling daughter, and her father had already left for work. Sitting down at the glass table with her organic apple, fair trade smoothie and yogurt, Charlotte read through OCD's information pamphlet one more time before she stepped through the heavy wooden door, leaving a wisp Chanel No.5 in the air.

8:15am

Charlotte watched as her white limousine drove off. She was standing on the cobblestones just inside OCD's school gates. Already she could spot the jealous stares of the onlookers as they took in her gorgeous perfection. It was time to identify the competition at OCD, so she decided to wait a little and see who turned up at the school gates.

She did not have to wait long, as a sleek black limo cruised up to the gates. Charlotte watched as the four girls stepped out of the car's doors. One was a blonde, one a redhead, one with inky hair like her own, and the last had immaculately groomed brunette locks. Charlotte could tell at once who the Alpha was- the brunette. She scrutinized the newcomer's clothing: "Pretty good taste, Prada bag, Gucci dress. A tad tacky maybe…" She knew that this girl would be no match for her.

Massie: Hoo is that?!

Alicia: I don't know? Dylan- do you know her?

Dylan: Nope

Kristen: Never seen her before either…?

Massie: hmmm… lets go tlk 2 her. She lks like a GLU

Massie Block slyly evaluated the new girl as she walked up to her. 'Well, she's wearing designer, that's for sure. Is that the new Burberry?! Oh My God. She has the Chanel boots. SHE HAS THE CHANEL BOOTS!"

"Hello. My name is Massie Block. What's yours?"

"I'm Charlotte Donavan. I'm guessing you are the Alpha at OCD?"

"Um, yes I am. Got a problem?!"

"Not at all. I was just wondering whether those are last season's Gucci sandals, or just cheap fakes" Charlotte smirked.

Massie gasped. 'Did she just say what I think she said?'

Massie: let's go NOW! Lk haughty at hr. the beat is TikTok by Kesha. GO!

'Eh my gosh! She just accused you of having last-season clothes! Gasp!" Alicia exclaimed once they were out of hearing distance.

"How could she do that? Does she even know who you are?" Dylan said

"Oh she knows alright. She actually asked whether I was Alpha! Girlies- Charlotte Donovan is no longer a GLU. Our mission is to make her a LBR, and fast!"

Charlotte silently laughed. This would be a piece of $560 cake.

Chapter 2

10:30am- Morning break

First things first. Charlotte had to find her clique. This would be the most important step in order for her to achieve social perfection.

She grabbed a salad from the cafeteria then sat down at one of the tables to people watch. Out came the LV notepad, as well as the solid gold Parker pen.

Charlotte Donavan's Clique List

Massie Block

Not quite alpha material, obviously but with a little fashion advice she might just cut it as the Delta. Reasonably rich. Problem: already has a clique.

Dress:

Chloe flats (FLATS?!)

Gucci dress (BROWN?!)

Prada bag (Good enough)

Black haired girl next to MB (Alicia Riviera)

Looks more well off than MB. No idea why she isn't Alpha. Definitely rich, pretty like a supermodel. Good taste, but a bit boring. Too much Ralph Lauren. Probably make a better Delta than Massie. Maybe even Gamma?

Dress:

Ralph Lauren coat (good enough)

LV 6inch heeled boots (6inch- just above the line)

Ralph Lauren tweed skirt

Ralph Lauren blouse (um… TOO MUCH RL!)

Blonde girl in the corner (Amelie DeLamaliere)

Not part of MB's clique, but looks like Beta material. Why is she not with MB? Rich, looks foreign, maybe French, so 10 points for her. Beautiful, hair groomed. Could be Beta.

Dress:

Gorgeous chiffon gown- looks French, not sure which designer??

Navy beret (tres chic)

Chanel 10inch ankle boots (10INCHES!)

Brunette at the left-hand table (Aubrey Sunderland-Rhodes)

Definitely an English-Rose type. Styling is classically British, looks like from a very posh family. Definitely Gamma, or maybe Delta material

Dress

Marc Jacobs shirt (nice!)

Etro miniskirt (hmm)

Christian Louboutin Mary Janes- 8inches

Charlotte's list was highly exclusive, which was why there were only 4 candidates for her new clique. Her liquid eyes surveyed all four of the girls, but already in her head she could tell who was IN, and who was most definitely OUT. Time to start mingling…

With flawless confidence she walked up to her first option- Alicia Riviera, who she knew would be a tough catch as she already belonged to MB's clique. But if Charlotte showed her just a glimpse of the glamourous world of the elite, Alicia would be hers in a flash. Alicia was sitting with the rest of the Pretty Committee, chatting with the others about the latest trends.

Charlotte tapped her on the shoulder.

CD: "excuse me, do you know where the bathrooms are?"

AR: "Eh My Gosh, did someone just speak, Massie?"

(Massie had made sure that nobody in the Pretty Committee acknowledged the existence of charlotte Donovan, LBR)

MB: "No, I didn't hear anything Alicia, have you been eating too much caviar?"

AR: "Massie, you know I haven't!"

CD: "Excuse me, Alicia Riviera, I need to speak to you."

AR: "I don't hear anything at all…"

Charlotte gave up. If she got the other girls sorted first, Alicia would see their success and instantly want to join. Next on the list was Aubrey Sunderland-Rhodes, the English Rose.

Chapter 3

Aubrey was sitting with 2 other girls at the back of the cafeteria. Her brown hair waved gently down her back, ending just below her waist. A teal blue leather Birkin hung from the chair, her woolen cape thrown with careful carelessness over her shoulders.

Charlotte liked the look of Aubrey, her quintessentially eccentric British styling was exactly what the clique needed. As well as that, Charlotte was sure that Aubrey would have connections to the aristocracy of England. And she liked British accents.

"Aubrey! Can I please speak to you for a moment?" Charlotte said in her sugar-sweet soprano.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?!" Aubrey said.

"just come."

Aubrey looked Charlotte over. "looks good enough" she thought

"fine. Let's go"

The pair walked together outside, and sat down underneath the blossom tree.

C: OK Audrey. Do you know Massie Block?

A: Duh. And who are you anyway??

C: Charlotte Donovan, social and popularity princess and ready to make you an Elite Gamma.

A: really?

C: really. In one month there is going to be a new clique at OCD, and you are going to be in it. A few arrangements need to be made, but there are your instructions about the clique:

The Rules of the Elite

Do everything the Alpha says

Clothing and accessories must always be designer, of a cost above $300 and must be approved by CD before worn.

Outfit ratings every school day. Guidelines are as follows:

Heel Height- minimum is 6inches, anything under that is an automatic deduction of 10 style points

Designers- no more than 2 items of the same designer per outfit.

Anything that is not designer must be disposed of, or you are not allowed to be seen with the Elite at school.

Friday nights are sleepover nights- anyone who breaks this tradition is banned from the Elite

Outfit guidelines will be emailed to you every school night, so as to look the best together

C: this is for your eyes only. Do not tell anyone else. I will email you the OG tonight. See you tomorrow morning at school.

And with that, Charlotte swept off, her hair streaming behind her and the now familiar scent of Chanel No.5 in the air.

Audrey sat stunned underneath the branches. Then slowly a smile crept onto her face, her $5000 teeth shining in the sunlight.


End file.
